Moon and Earth's Forbbiden Love
by Kitsune-hime-017
Summary: For centuries it has been forbidden for the Moon and Earth Kingdom to contact each other. That's until the princess of the moon kingdom comes across a book that shows pictures of earth. Curious about the blue planet she goes there and not only does she finds a beautiful place but love as well.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor

Author's Note: This is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction and I'm so excited. Sailor moon is one of my favorite anime next to Inuyasha. So I hope you guys enjoy my first ever Sailor Moon fanfiction.

* * *

**Prologue **

Long ago a woman for the moon kingdom meets a man from the earth kingdom. After spending much time with each other they soon fall in love with each other. But one day a betrayal happen between them. Hurt by the betrayal they made it forbidden for either of their kingdoms to come into contact with each other.

For centuries no one from either kingdoms have ever came into contact with the other. Also no one ever questioned why it is forbidden. Until a certain prince and princess comes in contact with each other.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter. Sorry it took a long time to upload this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Edited)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In a beautiful and breathtaking hallway that looks like it's made of pure sliver walked a young, worried and flustered girl with long blonde hair that went down her back. She wore an orange sailor outfit with matching orange heels.

"Where could she be?" She asked herself looking around the hallway. "We are in so much trouble if the-"

"Venus!" A voice called out echoing throughout the hall. The blonde haired girl turned around to see a short blue haired girl wearing the same sailor outfit but in blue with blue knee-high boots running towards her.

"Mercury. Have you found her yet?" Venus asked when Mercury made it to her.

Mercury shook her head. "Mars and Jupiter haven't found her yet either."

Venus let out a heavy sigh. "Where could she be?"

"Where who could be?" A mature but soft voice spoke.

Venus and Mercury tensed up when they heard the voice. They instantly knew who it was. They then turned around slowly to see a breathtaking older woman with beautiful sliver hair that matches the hallway. The woman's eyes were hard but held softness and kindness in them.

"Q…Queen Serenity-sama." Venus strutted.

"Hello Venus and Mercury." Queen Serenity said looking at each other of the girls in front of her.

"Hello Queen Serenity-sama." Mercury and Venus both said while bowing down to her.

In a demanding but loving voice Queen Serenity ordered the girls to stand. Following the queen's orders the girls stood up but they were still tense and the queen notices this. So to help the girls to relax Queen Serenity smiled to them. Seeing the queen smiling did help the girls relax but not that much.

"Now, who is it that you are looking for?" The queen asked.

Not wanting to get in trouble Venus said the first name that came to her mind. "Luna."

"Luna?" Mercury whispered to herself confused.

"We are looking for her to ask her about something." Venus continued.

Queen Serenity nodded. "Oh, well Luna is in the library."

"Thank you for telling us." Venus bowed half way down with Mercury doing the same thing.

The queen just smiled and begins to walk away but she soon stopped and turns to the girls. "And also Serenity is in the garden. I thought it was a little strange that I only saw Luna in the library and not Serenity or you Mercury." Queen Serenity then turned back around and head off to wherever she needed to be.

Venus and Mercury just stood there with their mouth wide open and with pure shock across their face. They snapped out of it when they heard Jupiter calling to them through their earpieces. "Venus. Mercury. I'd just found Princess Serenity. She's in the garden."

"We know." Mercury said.

"What? How did you guys found out? Did Mars tell you?" Jupiter asked.

Mercury shook her head even though she knew Jupiter couldn't see her. "No. Queen Serenity told us."

"What!? Oh no! We're in so much trouble." Jupiter cried.

Soon Venus jumps into the conversation, "We might not be. Just stay there, we're on the way."

"Ok."

With that Mercury and Venus started on their way to the garden to meet up with Jupiter, Mars and the princess.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

When they made it to the garden, the girls saw Mars and Jupiter standing around a young girl with the same breathtaking sliver hair as the queen, to make sure that she didn't go anywhere. Soon Venus and Mercury were standing in front of her as well. The young girl looked down at her hands so that she wouldn't have to look into the eyes of the sailor senshi that were standing over her. She knew that she was in trouble and a was probably going to get fuss at. So to minimize the trouble that she was in she looked up and smiled at the four senshi in front of her. But her smiled slowly faded away when she noticed the stern look on Venus and the others' faces.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"What were you thinking Princess Serenity-sama? Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten us in and yourself included." Venus said looking down at the princess.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to get you guys into trouble. It's just that I didn't want to do my lesson." Serenity then turned to Mercury, "Nothing against you Mercury-chan. I just don't like studying. It's so boring."

Mercury shook her head and smiled. "I'm not offended Serenity-chan."

Venus cleared her throat to get Serenity's attention back to her. "But that doesn't give you the right to do what you just did."

"I understand. I won't do it anymore." Serenity said.

"Good. Now it's time for you to get back to your lessons." Venus ordered.

Getting up from her seat Serenity turned to leave the garden. "Fine. I'll be in the library studying." Before she could go anywhere she was stopped by the sound of Venus's voice.

"Serenity-sama. Your lessons with Mercury are over. It's time for your training with Jupiter." Venus relived to the princess.

Serenity had the look of surprise on her face. She couldn't believe it.

"I guess we leave you and Jupiter to your training." Venus said.

Serenity just watched Venus, Mercury and Mars as they left the garden leaving her and Jupiter behind. Soon she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Jupiter holding up a transformation brooch with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to train Serenity-chan?" Jupiter asked with a smile on her face. Serenity sighed and nodded.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Suddenly lighting came crushing down sending Serenity flying into the ground.

Moaning in pain while rubbing her lower back Serenity pleaded, "Jupiter, can we stop for today."

Jupiter made her way over to Serenity and reached out her right hand to help the princess up off the ground. Serenity grabbed ahold of Jupiter's hand and was pulled up.

"I'm sorry Serenity-chan, but we can't. But we can take a break if you wa-"

"Yes." Serenity quickly said not letting Jupiter finish speaking. Jupiter just laughed.

After fifteen minutes, not a long break if you ask Serenity, the girls went back to their training. And once again Serenity was sent flying into the ground a couple more times. After an hour or so Jupiter's training was done. And in a blink of an eye Serenity was nowhere to be found.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Serenity made her way down the sliver hallway moaning in pain with every step she took. If she had known that skipping her lesson with Mercury would cause her this much pain she wouldn't have done it. As she was walking down the hall from the corner of Serenity's eye she notice the blue planet. Stop walking she turn to face it. Ever since she was a little girl Serenity always seem to have a fixation with the blue planet. She would stay up just to watch it. While watching she would wonder what the people of that planet were like. How they look and what kind of clothes did they wear. If it had beautiful gardens just like the moon did. She also wanted to know if the blue planet is as horrible like the people of the moon kingdom made it sound.

Suddenly Serenity was taken out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see her mother walking towards her. Her heart instantly stopped beating. Serenity knew that she was trouble for skipping her lessons. She just hope that her mother would go easy on her and not punishment her harshly.

When her mother made it to her, Serenity bow to her mother and greeted her. "Hello mother."

Queen Serenity smiled. "Hello Serenity."

Still bowing Serenity quickly apologized, "I'm sorry mother for skipping my lessons today."

"It is ok Serenity. You're not in trouble."

In complete shock Serenity quickly looked up at her mother. Did she hear right? Did her mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, just say that she wasn't in trouble? To make sure that she heard right Serenity asked, "I'm not in trouble."

The queen just shook her head.

"Why not?" Serenity asked.

Queen Serenity walked over to her daughter and places a hand on her shoulder. "Because I can understand how you feel. I was once a princess too you know." She said light-hearted.

Serenity smiled up at her mother. "Yes, I do know."

"Good. But-"

Saying quietly to herself, "Oh no." The young princess's smiled quickly fell.

"I do not want you to make a habit of skipping lessons. Even though I understand that the lessons are not capturing your interests now. That does not mean you have the choice to push them to the side. Do you understand Serenity?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes, mother. I understand very well." Serenity nodded her head in agreement.

"Good," the queen then brushed a piece of hair away from her daughter's cheek while finish saying, "Now, go take a nice hot bath. You need it after the hard training you had today."

The princess nodded and headed off to take a bath.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

On the blue planet a young man was standing outside of a balcony looking at the moon. He couldn't take his eyes away from it. He found the moon strangely beautiful. While staring at the moon the young man didn't hear his name being called. He didn't turn away from the moon until he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around to see a tall man with straight sliver hair that stop just pass his shoulders.

"Kunzite. I didn't hear you come in." The young man said.

Kunzite bowed down to the young man before speaking. "It is ok Prince Endymion. I was just coming to tell you that dinner is ready."

Endymion looked shock. It was already time for dinner? How long has he been staring at the moon?

"Oh thank you for telling me Kunzite."

"It is ok master."

Before heading off to dinner Endymion took a quick glance at the moon and smiled. Kunzite saw this and wonders to himself what reason was his master so fixate on the moon for. He has wondered this for a while. Unlike his master Kunzite didn't find the moon that special. It was the opposite for him. He didn't really care for the moon or the people who live there.

With that Kunzite left out the room and followed Prince Endymion.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this is the end of the first ever chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment or review telling me what you think. Ja Ne *^^*


End file.
